callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wetwork (Special Ops)
For the multiplayer map, see Wet Work Wetwork is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features on a Russian oil rig just off the east coast. It is exactly the same as a large part of the campaign level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 3 minutes 10.3 seconds. Overview The players start down the bottom of the rig. Some choice of weapons will lay in front of them. The only way to go is up the staircase. The first room of hostages will lie in front with two possible doors to breach. After this room has been cleared you must fight your way up the oil rig to the second room of hostages. The mission will finish after this room is cleared. You are not allowed to kill any hostages. Details There are large number of enemies in this op: (at least 92 on Veteran). They come in waves, triggered by your progress'.' Wave 1: Triggered by successful breach of first room. On Veteran, about 16 enemies. They come in sub-waves: the first is large (about 10) and the rest in groups of 3 or so aggressively advance on you. Wave 2: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the second level. Aggressively advance on you. Sometimes they come down to level one before you reach the stairs. Wave 3: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the target at the far end of the deck. Some enemies are already on deck, others rappel down. Aggressively advance on you. Note: A chopper also appears. Shoot it down ASAP! Use an AT4, RPG, or a Stinger. You can also use the grenade launcher attached to the M4A1 you spawned with. Wave 4: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the second objecting (at the far end of the deck). They mainly snipe and keep their distance, but will advance slowly upon you. Wave 5: Triggered by reaching the target at the far end of the deck and advancing toward the next target. Aggressively advance upon you. Wave 6: Triggered by going around the corner of the far end of the deck from the second objective (past the stairs). Wave 7: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the third deck. Aggressively advance on you. In addition to the final wave who advance aggressively on you once you reach Level 3, there are snipers on a balcony; and also enemies who remain in-place until you advance into their line of sight. These enemies are in the far left corridor and the one next to it so make sure you take them out first. Video thumb|300px|left|Going through this op solo. This channel also providers other spec op guides. Tips *At the beginning of the first firefight on the second platform, grab an AT4 and trigger the helicopter to come out. Find a nice spot, wait for it to move once and shoot it down. Alternatively, use your grenade launcher on the M4A1 that you start with to destroy the helicopter. *On Veteran, instead of going up to the top platform right away, plant claymores on the stairs and wait for them to come down. Once you feel comfortable that they have stopped coming down, kill the hostiles on the balconies with thermal weapons and remaining enemies running around. Doing this strategy will guarantee that you will reach the final room. *On level two you can go up the stairs to a catwalk inside a room then go down again before you can get to the staircase that ascend to the third level. On said catwalk you can find a couple of Stinger missiles. *You do not need to kill everyone during the smoke screen assault to breach the door. As soon as you have ascended the last flight of stairs and before the smoke begins to fill, identify the door you want to breach and quickly throw a flashbang towards the area. Immediately sprint towards the door and quickly press the prompt button to start the breach door animation. You are "safe" as soon as the animation starts (shown in video). *Sometimes, on two player (only happened to me once on Xbox) when killing all of the enimies at the smoke screen and going to breach, my friend was walking into a wall? I told him to follow me but he was still walking into a different wall. I tried, but he couln't follow me. I had to direct him to the door, but he was holding nothing, so he had to pick up a new weapon. Finnaly, we breached, but he didn't see anything. When it was over, he didn't recieve a star, even though i did. Trivia *If you wait after you rescue the first group of hostages and watch them you'll see they will simply get up and run over to the start and sit there. *Wet Work is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare However, the Wet Work map in Call of Duty 4 is set on a Estonian cargo ship in the Bering sea whilst it rains. *Wetwork is a slang word meaning "Hands literally wet with blood" as seen in the beginning to the game "Wet". Though wetwork does not necessarily denote blood literally being on one's hands but rather is used as a term in black operations denoting an action that requires for a specific or nonspecific target's death through violent means (i.e. through use of weapons rather than, say, through poisoning or arranged happenstance). Such operations usually involve a specialist who is used to performing such work efficiently, and a "cleaner" who erases as much of the leftover evidence as possible. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2